


researching

by meduise



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Pre-Canon, there's a clash but very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meduise/pseuds/meduise
Summary: For SieSix day and day 1 of#gbf76week:first meetings/ travelling /guild wars«And who should I be?»The temptation to enrage the guy saying something like “the cause to the desolation of this country” and have his assumptions verified was very strong, but Siete decided to be stronger than it. He didn’t really need it to be confirmed anyway.Siete happens to know about Six's existence while recruiting the Eternals thanks to someone very dear to the latter and persuades him to join his crew. Not without his usual jokes.





	researching

It had been a few weeks since Siete’s research of the strongest fighters in the Sky had stalled. Half of his dream crew had been recruited but now it was the fist fighter’s turn and none of the two or three people he had met along his way seemed actually fit for the role.

That night Siete was sitting in a tavern discussing with Uno of the islands they hadn’t travelled to yet and they sadly found out that according to the map in their possession, the unvisited lands weren’t many. Pessimism wasn’t an option for either of them, though.

It was when Siete’s finger pointed at a land of the North and almost yelled _“We will find them here!”_ with conviction that a man who introduced himself as no more than a nameless skyfarer took seat at the two Eternals’ table, facing the both of them.  
Siete would never forget his eyes — cheerful but sharp, piercing through. He had always been the unreadable kind of person, he was aware of it, but he felt like he had just encountered someone even more cryptic than him. Only the stars could tell whether it was on purpose or not, but the man successfully managed to make Siete uncomfortable, even for just a second, the impression of the moment, but it was a rarity. And in that uneasiness he was also intrigued.

After a staring contest between Siete and the skyfarer, the latter spoke again. «You’re looking for a melee fighter, right?»

«Eavesdropping is quite a bad habit» the just Uno pointed out.

But Siete was interested in knowing where their chat would have led them to, and it’s not like he hadn’t ever asked complete strangers for some help in his research — even though it’s true that everyone else’s manners were different. It was more convenient to let the skyfarer talk than distance him. Never blinking, never once averting his gaze from the guy Siete told Uno it was okay and confirmed — not giving out any details, he was still far from trusting him.

«Well, I know one». Neither of the Eternals reacted. «Actually I left his land just recently. I’m a free spirit, you know, so I didn’t lodge in there for long but that time was enough for me to see him as my own son. He did not remember his name. I gave him a mask and he decided that would have both marked and hidden his identity. He’s both blessed and cursed by his own power...»

Now, that was where Siete had jolted back to reality. He hadn’t paid attention to great part of the man’s monologue but the last sentence really picked his curiosity again.  
_Blessed and cursed by his own power…_ the words were resounding in his ears. What in the skies could that mean?

«Yeah, yeah, that’s good,» Siete brushed off pretending he heard what he said. «but let’s get to the point, shall we? I’ll have to leave soon, so mind telling me where I can find him?»

The man chuckled and took a sip of the alcohol he had in hand. «Give me one good reason why I should reveal his position».

«First you give the accommodating feel, then you take back?»

«Right, that was bad of me. But I do want to listen to your reasons, if you want to tell me».

He smirked and Siete smirked back. «I am searching for the strongest warriors in the skydoms, one for each weapon specialty for ten total including yours truly. Our purpose is to bring peace to the people of the skies». His tone was that of the praising, but asserting kind. For quite a while, the leader of the Eternals hadn’t been serious about anything but the passion for the group he wanted to gather.

«We will ensure to make all meaningless conflict cease», Uno nodded.

What just earlier was a chuckle now bursted out in a laughter. «I like you guys! I am nothing but a skyfarer, how could I not support your cause!»  
Both the Eternals suspected a hint of irony in that amusement, but there really wasn’t any.

The man lowered his voice. «The melee fighter you’re looking for lives in a destroyed, ruined island, _Karm_. That map is too recent to display it, not many know about it nowadays and most of them are weak thieves anyway». No wonder neither Siete nor Uno had heard about it before.

 _Karm_ , Siete repeated in his head. He would have asked Siero for more quirks about it later.  
Excitement rose in his heart and he got so enthusiastic that he almost left the pub without noting down the coordinates for that place — and without paying the innkeeper — but fortunately for him his more thoughtful fellow did both in his stead.

A few days later, Siete of the Eternals was set to travel to the wasteland named Karm. Sierokarte accompanied him for the first part of the trip, which she spent informing the swordsman of the story of the island and the clan that once used to inhabit it. Siete learnt that it was a clan of assassins wiped out by a young boy — and a voice in his head bugged him with the fact that the boy he was looking for being just then in that very land couldn’t be just a coincidence.  
The Harvin had some business to deal with shortly, so the two friends had to part right before reaching the country. Therefore Siero had also warned Siete of Karm being full of traps and because she had apparently been there quite a lot of times, she tipped him off the safest paths to pick to avoid at least some of them.

Despite expecting traps coming from here and there, Siete wasn’t able to ditch them all, as well as some monsters, and so he found himself with a bunch of scratches.  
When only some rows of trees separated him from what he believed being the centre of Karm, he stopped. Hiding in the woods, he could have sworn that he had glimpsed a figure in the distance — but in the bat of an eye it nimbly disappeared. It didn’t take long before _something_ grazed his right cheek.  
Did he activate another trap? Siete couldn’t tell, but every inch of his being was now on guard and silently, readily waiting for anything else to take action — only a gulp betrayed him. It was when he made one single step that he saw a sharp object coming at him. He could only barely dodge it.

«Hey hey, stop playing around and come out already! I know you’re there!»  
Silence.  
«Come on!»  
Grazed again, a strand of hair falling to the ground.

The next weapon directed at him wasn’t thrown from somewhere in the distance. The figure from before charged at him, claws in hand having no friendly intentions. _Finally the real deal._

Everything seemed to stop the moment Siete wielded his sword.

«I am not here to fight» Siete declared but never putting his sword down. Free from the shadows of the trees, he could see that who had just attempted at his life was an Erune almost as tall as him, but a tad less built. What captured him the most was the red light coming from the eyes of the mask he wore.  
The Erune studied Siete as well, but rather than his appearance his judge was aimed to his skills. He knew of every mortal trap of his own land, he placed most of them himself, and if that blondie had managed to reach the hamlet then he was not to be underestimated.

«I just want to talk. I’m sure enough you are the guy I’ve been seeking as I heard there isn’t really… _anyone else_ on this island». The pause and the pretentious tone he used unnerved the Erune further.

«Depending on what you say I will decide whether to murder you instantly or let you run away— if your injuries allow you to».

«Aw, you’re more docile than I expected».

Siete could see another knife flying at his face. Just metaphorically, though.  
«But anyway, will you take off that mask of yours? It looks very nice but you know, the only specters I enjoy talking to are my spirit swords».

«No». He enjoyed talking to what?

«Pretty please?»

The Erune genuinely wondered why hadn’t he slaughtered that bothersome, annoying intruder earlier. The only response was the tense air. The swordsman sighed, maybe because it was getting too much for him. _Fine._

«I am Siete. Siete of the Eternals», he eventually introduced himself but the other guy couldn’t care less. «I won’t ask you who you are because I already know».

«And who should I be?»

The temptation to enrage the guy saying something like “the cause to the desolation of this country” and have his assumptions verified was very strong, but Siete decided to be stronger than it. He didn’t _really_ need it to be confirmed anyway.

«The greatest melee fighter in the Skydoms,» he praised. «From what I was informed, at least».  
The Erune didn’t state that he wouldn’t be so sure and that he didn’t care in any case just because that Siete couldn’t keep his mouth shut for more than two seconds.

«A certain skyfarer told me you would be very happy to join my crew of other people amongst the most powerful of the Sky, so that we can kick the evil’s ass all together and live in a world of peace». Siete himself found what he had just said — or better how he had said it, he actually believed in the Eternals — pretty ridicule. And in fact the fist guy chortled below the mask, just thinking about the same.

Though, the Eternal noticed how the other’s shoulders tensed up when he mentioned the _certain skyfarer_. «It’s also the very same person the one that revealed your position».

The Erune boy sensed warmth overflowing in his whole body. His chest hurt, but it was bearable. It was the same feeling he got when _that man_ had been kind enough to stay with him after he had just murdered his entire clan, _even though_ he had just done it. It was also the feeling he got when the man comforted him and taught him how to use small weapons such as knives and daggers. Or when he woke up to a mask that vaguely resembled a wolf right next to him, and to his questioning eyes the man said he had just carved, painted and added pieces of metal to it for him. If that wasn’t the feeling of hope, it was at least happiness and experiencing it again was almost mind-blowing. He wavered.

«Who is this skyfarer you mentioned?» His voice trembled but the other didn’t hear it. And he wondered why he asked, considering that after the assassination of his clan and before that day no one but the man he was so attached to ever reached the hamlet. Those who tried got killed by the traps. The last option left was a Harvin, but it was a woman and a merchant and neither she actually got to the middle of the land.

«Aah, you see, he didn’t say his name but he was kinda proud of his free spirit status… also he had short brown hair… or was it blonde? Somewhere in between, if I may put it like that?» Siete couldn’t hide the embarrassment and he almost felt sorry; he didn’t really focus on the guy’s hair. «But his gaze really sent shivers down my spine! A gentle, but strong look. I thought he was reading my mind!» He cackled. «Generally he acted like a weirdo, though». _Look who’s talking._

All the extra information except the hair color was disheartening. The skyfarer that kept the Erune company neither tried to read his mind nor he acted strange ever. But maybe that’s how you would _not_ behave in front of a young boy. He ended up overthinking, torn between leaving his homeland forever to start searching for him and going back and forth around there to atone for his sin until death came to him.  
For the first time in a while the hopeful voice in his head was louder than the deprecating one. «You said that man wanted me to join your group, right?»

«Hmm, that’s not quite right but if you want to put it like tha—»

«I don’t care being part of it and I don’t care about your title. But I will enroll if it gives me a chance to reunite with that man».

Siete looked like an excited puppy. «You’re saying you’re in?!» The Erune’s “yes” wasn’t even remotely as cheerful. Siete refrained from yelling out of joy but he was clearly on cloud nine.

«Great, great, great! Welcome aboard! Now, pick a number from one to ten, but excluding one, two, four, seven and ten». Wait, something didn’t sound just right.

The Erune growled. «Couldn’t you just say “three, five, six, eight and nine”? And what is this for?»

«Come on, it’s the same, the same I’m telling you. Just choose one».

«Fine… six, I guess?»

«Perfect! That will be your name! Six, pronounced in the French way, do you like it?» Everything was happening so quickly and Six was so confused that not only he didn’t know what to say, neither he could get angry at Siete again. But it’s not like Siete wanted an answer anyway, in his head all had already been established. 

«For the rest of us these numbers are just aliases, but you don’t remember your name anymore, right? You can be reborn as that now, _Six-kun_ ».  
Six would have asked him how he had known about it, if not for the realization that most likely the skyfarer remarked it. He punched Siete’s face, but definitely not causing any harm. _Whoops, I shouldn’t have told him that._

«Oh, yeah, by the way. Can I see your face no—»

«I said no!»


End file.
